


Anyway the wind blows

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: « Dimmi un po’, cagnaccio, chi te lo fa fare di restare qua? » con me, avrebbe voluto dire Yuffie, ma l’orgoglio e il buon senso fecero in modo che quelle due semplici — stupide — parole, le restassero incollate alla punta della lingua.[Spinoff della fanfiction "Bohemian Rhapsody" di Fratilla]
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bohemian Rhapsody — The State of Nature





	Anyway the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fratilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/gifts).



> È doveroso fare una premessa prima che vi apprestiate a leggere questa cosina alla quale tengo tantissimo: per poter godere a pieno di quanto raccontato, anche se non è obbligatorio farlo, vi consiglio vivamente di leggere la meravigliosa “Bohemian Rhapsody” scritta dalla mia amica Fratilla che trovate qui su AO3 sul suo profilo (la storia completa è scaricabile comodamente nel formato che preferite: contattatela per averla).  
> Ho voluto rendere omaggio a modo mio a due personaggi che ho amato terribilmente nel loro essere così contorte e un po’ sceme, perché di sentimenti queste non ci capiscono un cazzo, parliamoci chiaro!  
> Via auguro una buona letture e vi imploro di correre a leggere una perla miliare del fandom che ahimè non ha il seguito che merita e non capisco proprio il perché.

« Dimmi un po’, cagnaccio, chi te lo fa fare di restare qua? » con me, avrebbe voluto dire Yuffie, ma l’orgoglio e il buon senso fecero in modo che quelle due semplici — stupide — parole, le restassero incollate alla punta della lingua.

Victoria, che se ne stava poggiata alla parete della stanza personale della ragazza, semplicemente si voltò a guardarla con aria impassibile, sollevando un sopracciglio come a volerle far capire che quel tipo di domanda le sembrava alquanto stupida — quando in realtà dentro di sé una certa curiosità mista a ansia si faceva strada, ma dato che negli anni, da brava mercenaria aveva imparato a frenare le emozioni, tutto ciò si celava dietro a una maschera di impassibilità.

« Non ho un altro posto dove andare, mi sembrava lo sapessi. » disse, guardando fuori dalla grande finestra da cui si vede l’enorme faccione del Da Chao, ignorando palesemente l’espressione curiosa della principessa.

« Troppo orgogliosa per strisciare ai piedi di Fussy? Eppure non ti facevo così codarda. O masochista, a seconda dal punto di vista da cui la guardi. » replicò, senza neppure tentare di nascondere la smorfia di disgusto nel nominare il Presidente della ShinRa e non perché in un qualche assurdo modo ne fosse gelosia. Mai sia!

Se c’era una cosa che Victoria aveva imparato conoscendo quella fastidiosa ragazzina era quella di incassare senza darle neppure mezza soddisfazione: si voltò a guardarla di sbieco, regalandole un sorrisetto prima di incamminarsi verso la porta.

« Fai bei sogni, principessa. » le disse soltanto, prima di uscire e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Sapeva che ignorarla avrebbe sortito un effetto valanga e infatti, neanche cinque secondi più tardi si ritrovò una Yuffie sibilante alle spalle.

« Ti sembra questo il modo di andarsene, stronza? Che c’è, non ti senti all’altezza di parlare con la sottoscritta? Beh, fai bene. » 

« Yuffie, il mio compito è quello di proteggere la regina, non certo quello di spettegolare. » sussurrò esasperata, voltandosi verso di lei per affrontare il suo cipiglio evidentemente oltraggiato. « E siccome sono piuttosto ligia al dovere mi sto solo assicurando che tu ti riposi. » 

La giovane regina sostenne lo sguardo granitico della donna, portando le mani sui fianchi per darsi un tono e risultare meno bambinesca di come la sua espressione la faceva sembrare.

« Beh, allora mettiamola così: ho intenzione di farmi un bagno e potrei accidentalmente scivolare sulla vasca e rompermi la testa. » ciò detto si voltò, premurandosi prima di abbassare la spallina dello yukata verde acqua che indossava, dirigendosi verso la propria stanza e lasciando la porta volutamente accostata.

Il vero motivo per cui Yuffie si era precipitata fuori dalla porta per fermare Victoria era semplicemente perché non voleva che se ne andasse e parlare di Fussy poco prima era stato solo perché il suo intento era quello di stuzzicarla, ma non aspettandosi la fuga, aveva dovuto necessariamente trovare la scusa per fermarla. E ovviamente, ammettere ciò che realmente passava per quella testolina orgogliosa era impensabile: poteva mai la regina di Wutai, la stessa che da sempre si era mostrata ferma sulla sua posizione di odio nei confronti di colei che le aveva traumatizzato l’esistenza — seppur a ragione, intendiamoci — far capire chiaro e tondo alla donna che l’unica cosa che voleva era averla attorno?  
C’era stato un momento in cui si era mostrata vulnerabile di fronte a lei — a dire il vero più di uno, ma il time loop lo aveva cancellato dalla sua mente — ma dentro di sé la ninja covava la speranza che Victoria lo avesse dimenticato, così come aveva desiderato più e più volte che avesse rimosso quella dannata serata durante la quale si era aperta con lei e le aveva fatto capire forse troppo, ricevendo in risposta un rifiuto che l’aveva scottata probabilmente più di quanto volesse ammettere.

Dal canto suo l’ex generale dei SOLDIER aveva vacillato di fronte a quella ragazzina spudorata, rimanendo immobile sul posto nel tentativo di scacciare l’immagine della spalla nuda, all’apparenza così candida e vellutata, dalla propria mente: a differenza di ciò che Yuffie sperava, Victoria non aveva affatto dimenticato un bel niente e se la principessina sperava che lo avesse dimenticato, la realtà era che l’Hound dog aveva quei momenti stampati a fuoco nella propria mente; non aveva idea di come riuscire a scacciare dalla propria testa il bruciante desiderio che provava ogni volta che incontrava quello sguardo fiero e a tratti malinconico.  
Aveva capito che non si trattava del cazzo di senso di colpa, ma bensì di un qualcosa di troppo, tanto pericoloso e che, porca puttana, era fottutamente ingiusto. Ma lei… diamine, lei era così brava a farle perdere il controllo e a lungo andare il buon senso che l’aveva tenuta in piedi fino a quel momento se ne andava bellamente a farsi fottere.  
E infatti adesso il problema era solo uno: continuare ad aggrapparsi al buon senso o cedere e raggiungere quella maledetta stanza e vedere ciò che sarebbe successo? 

Testa o cuore — ormoni?

Con un sospiro contrito la donna si lasciò guidare dall’istinto e in pochi passi fu nuovamente nella camera di Yuffie. La trovò seduta sul letto con un piccolo ghigno che denotava soddisfazione, quanto bastava all’altra per pentirsi un minimo.

« Ma tu guarda chi torna al mio cospetto. Bentornata cagna ubriaca! » Yuffie schioccò la lingua, accavallando le gambe con aria trionfante mentre la donna la fissava con sdegno.

« Che cosa vuoi, Yuffie? » domandò a quel punto senza giri di parole, forse stanca di quel giochino estenuante. Lo sguardo puntato sui polpacci scoperti di lei, costringendosi a non sollevare ulteriormente lo sguardo per non giocarsi l’ultimo briciolo di sanità mentale a causa del dannato yukata che le ricadeva morbido sulla spalla, scoprendo quasi del tutto il seno sinistro della ragazza.

Voglio te, stronza. « Mi sembrava di averti detto che voglio farmi una doccia, per cui oltre a spogliarmi e buttarmi nella vasca non credo di voler altro… » il tono suadente con cui lo disse però rendeva chiaro che sì, voleva decisamente dell’altro.

« Che cosa vuoi da me, ragazzina. » sputò lei con rabbia a quel punto, mettendo in tavola le carte una volta per tutte senza badare al principio d’ansia che le attraversò lo stomaco. « Per una volta in vita tua parla chiaro e smettila di giocare con i grandi che cercano semplicemente di adempiere ai propri doveri, cazzo. » 

Forse quella frase era stata la più sbagliata che Victoria potesse mai formulare e se ne rese conto lei stessa non appena l’aveva pronunciata. Ma il danno era fatto, giusto?

« Una volta in vita mia? Parla chiaro? » sillabò con occhi gli occhi iniettati di sangue, mentre con uno scatto dettato dalla rabbia si alzava dal materasso e la raggiungeva, afferrando con stizza il colletto della giacca in pelle che indossava — e che la rendeva dannatamente sexy. « Dimmi una sola volta in cui non ti abbia sputato in faccia ciò che penso di te, brutta stronza. UNA. SOLA. FOTTUTA. VOLTA. » 

Victoria rimase in silenzio, senza riuscire ad abbandonare l’espressione austera che tanto faceva rabbia alla regina di Wutai, nonostante una leggera ombra di colpevolezza le sporcasse lo sguardo, ma nonostante questo la parte più fredda e impassibile da generale della ShinRa che continuava a restarle appiccicata addosso prese il sopravvento.

« Per esempio adesso, Yuffie. » disse tombale, fissandola intensamente mentre incrociava le braccia più per frenare l’istinto che per darsi un tono, cosa di cui non aveva bisogno. « Io non sto giocando a differenza tua, perciò smettila di infastidire me in mancanza del tuo fidanzato. » 

Yuffie avrebbe voluto rispondere per le rime, ma per la prima volta si ritrovò a non saper cosa dire e non perché la donna le avesse detto qualcosa capace di frenare la sua spavalderia ma perché in qualche modo le aveva fatto capire che no, non aveva capito un cazzo di ciò che il suo cervello probabilmente malato stava elaborando da tempo e quindi, senza pensarci le rispose nell’unico modo possibile e, soprattutto, esplicativo: lasciando la presa sul colletto della giacca, portò entrambe le mani a circondarle il viso e nei seguenti secondi successivi si avvicinò fino a impossessarsi di quelle labbra che da tempo, senza un vero perché, la ossessionavano.  
Victoria, dopo un primo istante di sorpresa, ricambiò quel bacio che percepì quasi come una sorta di liberazione da parte dell’altra — e di se stessa, diamine — e se inizialmente l’intento era quello di allontanarla, alla fine vinse l’istinto e l’irrazionalità del proprio pensiero. Ricambiò Yuffie con altrettanto trasporto, mandando a farsi benedire il consueto senso di colpa per lasciar posto alla voglia repressa che da tempo cresceva senza sosta dentro si sé: fece scivolare entrambe le mani sui fianchi morbidi della ragazza, stringendoli con una foga priva di qualsivoglia freno, godendo del contatto di quella pelle liscia e che, inconsciamente, da sempre aveva desiderato accarezzare.  
Tramite l’indecisione di Yuffie si era resa conto presto della sua inesperienza e quindi, naturalmente, aveva preso le redini del gioco — che tanto gioco non era — mostrandosi decisa e padrona della situazione.  
Ciò che sentiva Victoria era un qualcosa di nuovo, mai provato prima di quel momento: non era mai stata il tipo da lasciarsi andare a sentimentalismi e, semmai avesse avuto la lucidità necessaria, si sarebbe resa conto che neppure gli svariati momenti intimi con Rufus Shinra l’avevano fatta sentire così presa e in balia del terrore di sbagliare come con lei.  
Fussy faceva parte di quel lato di sé che odiava: la Victoria Glastonbury avvelenata dalla vita e dal senso di colpa che desiderava solamente fuggire da una vita fatta di menzogne e false soddisfazioni personali così diversa dalla Victoria Glastonbury che si affacciava a poco a poco a quella nuova vita fatta di incognite che sì, le facevano per così dire paura, ma che al contempo la facevano sentire libera… felice. Lei che per crearsi la felicità, nel tentativo di dimenticare lo schifo che attribuiva alla propria esistenza, si aggrappava all’alcol e al sesso, infilandosi in una relazione malata ma che allora credeva vera e sincera; aveva sinceramente amato Rufus, ma si rendeva conto che quell’amore era figlio di circostanze che erano morte assieme al generale dei SOLDIER di tanti, troppi anni prima: una Victoria che, seppur aveva imparato tanto dalla vecchia se stessa, non esisteva più.

In un impeto di lucidità, si separò da Yuffie, afferrandola per le spalle minute e fissandola in quegli occhi color cioccolato che contenevano un miliardo di emozioni: fu forse un bene che le fosse rimasto un briciolo di buon senso a tenerla in piedi, altrimenti sarebbe andata avanti senza preoccupazioni e forse, quel piccolo appiglio stava semplicemente a significare quanto l’Hound Dog tenesse a quella maledetta ragazzina.

« Sei sicura di ciò che stai facendo? » domandò con serietà Victoria, lasciando trasparire dai propri occhi una certa apprensione. « Posso ancora fermarmi. » puntualizzò, mettendo però in chiaro che un ulteriore passo sarebbe stato il punto di non ritorno.

Yuffie a quella domanda rispose senza neppure pensarci un istante: allungò le mani fino al colletto della giacca in pelle della donna, facendo scivolare le dita al di sotto delle spalle per poi farla cadere sul pavimento con un solo movimento: un invito più che sufficiente a continuare, nonostante l’evidente imbarazzo a colorarle l’espressione.  
La donna a quel punto tornò a baciarla, spingendola fino al letto su cui la fece sdraiare, sovrastandola, e con studiata lentezza andò a slacciare con tutta calma l’obi che chiudeva lo yukata: la sentì respirare a pieni polmoni, forse libera dalla costrizione, forse perché bisognosa di prendere aria a causa della situazione.  
Per la prima volta, scostando i lembi del vestito, Victoria si ritrovò ad ammirare il corpo di una donna e, sorprendentemente, lo trovò eccitante: rimase qualche secondo di troppo ad osservarla, facendo scorrere lo sguardo su tutta la sua figura che, dannazione, trovava perfetta: snella, ma abbastanza tonica, le gambe lunghe e sode, il seno non troppo grande ma pieno, la pelle candida e maledettamente invitante.  
Dei, si sentiva come una fottuta adolescente alla prima cotta!  
Guidata dall’istinto e dal desiderio, fissando lo sguardo un po’ incerto di Yuffie, portò una mano sul seno di lei che accarezzò con dolcezza, massaggiandolo un po’ prima di andare a stuzzicarne il capezzolo con l’indice e facendosi sfuggire una lieve risata nel vederlo intirizzirsi.

« Che hai da ridere? Ti diverte il fatto che io abbia due mini tette? Come se tu fossi messa meglio di me. » borbottò la ninja con voce leggermente affannata, non nascondendo l’oltraggio che provava ogni qualvolta si trattava delle proprie tette.

« Veramente non mi crea alcun problema, mocciosa. Ma sembra lo crei a te… » sussurrò Victoria mentre si abbassava col viso sul petto teso dell’altra, accarezzando il capezzolo con la punta della lingua e facendola letteralmente impazzire. « E per tua informazione, il mio seno è semplicemente appiattito dal top che indosso: per un soldato risulta scomodo avere qualcosa che traballa, sai? » 

Se per un istante Yuffie si sentì in inferiorità, ciò che la sua mente focalizzò subito dopo fu che il fatto che l’Hound Dog avesse due poppe abbastanza abbondanti andava a proprio vantaggio e a quel pensiero inevitabilmente sentì una strana e improvvisa sensazione bruciare nel bassoventre. Diamine, proprio adesso aveva una voglia incredibile di ribaltare le posizioni e toglierle quel fottuto top di dosso, anche se non sapeva proprio da che parte rifarsi visto che mai prima di allora aveva toccato il corpo di un’altra donna. Si sarebbe affidata all’improvvisazione.  
Sussultò quando la donna si staccò dal suo seno, poggiando una mano alla base della sua schiena per sollevarla in modo da far scivolare via del tutto lo yukata; si impossessò ancora delle sue labbra, coinvolgendola in un bacio stavolta più deciso, mentre con la mano libera andava ad insinuarsi oltre l’elastico degli slip che, in quel preciso momento, risultavano fottutamente di troppo.  
Non aspettò ulteriormente prima di penetrarla con due dita, le era bastato sentire Yuffie irrigidirsi e lasciarsi andare a un gemito più forte per ricevere il permesso di proseguire e allora, mettendoci leggermente più decisione nel movimento, prese a carezzarle il clitoride col pollice.  
La ragazza si separò da Victoria in cerca di aria, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle senza riuscire a trattenere gli ansiti che, senza alcuna vergogna, rimbombavano all’interno della stanza; credeva di non aver mai provato una sensazione simile e in fin dei conti era pur vero, dato che era la prima volta che andava con una donna ma… la verità è che ciò che quella dannata puttana le stava facendo sentire non riguardava affatto la novità. E, in un piccolo momento di lucidità si sentì persino in colpa, perché se ciò che credeva era vero, come lo spiegava a Reno? Come poteva dirgli che, oltre ad averlo tradito col corpo lo aveva fatto anche col cuore? Quello era davvero un cazzo di problema, o almeno, lo sarebbe stato quando tutto sarebbe finito e avrebbe avuto la testa per riflettere su ciò che stava combinando.  
Avrebbe potuto fermarsi, dire basta e sbattere fuori dalla propria camera Victoria ma uno, ce l’aveva attirata lei e due, non ne aveva minimamente intenzione: col cazzo che avrebbe fermato il movimento di quelle mani che senza alcuno sforzo le stavano facendo toccare il paradiso, né avrebbe frenato quella cazzo di lingua dal darle piacere proprio come stava facendo in quel momento.  
Era un delirio. Tutto attorno a sé, dentro di sé, era un assurdo caos di sensazioni nuove e talmente intense che inevitabilmente finirono per spegnerle il cervello, lasciandola galleggiare in quel limbo fatto di puro piacere carnale.

Non si era resa neppure conto di quando, in un impeto di desiderio, aveva ribaltato le posizioni: si era tirata su di scatto e aveva spinto la donna sul materasso, sedendosi a cavalcioni sulla sua faccia per poi affondare la propria fra le sue cosce per regalarle lo stesso piacere, ignorando del tutto il fatto che non sapeva da che parte rifarsi per far godere una donna. Si concentrò semplicemente su ciò che stava facendo, seguendo il respiro dell’altra che via via si faceva sempre più pesante così come il proprio che cresceva di pari passo con l’orgasmo che stava per cogliere entrambe.  
Nel momento stesso in cui percepì la lingua della donna farsi più vorace e decisa, Yuffie strinse fra le proprie dita le cosce dell’altra, fermando per un istante ciò che stava facendo per concentrarsi esclusivamente sul proprio piacere. Anche perché, neppure volendo sarebbe riuscita a proseguire: la sensazione di calore che dal bassoventre si espandeva fino alle cosce era un qualcosa cui non poteva resistere, né lo voleva.  
Un gemito più forte degli altri le si strozzò in gola mentre lei, restando sempre aggrappata alle gambe di Victoria, inarcò la schiena e buttò all’indietro il capo, lasciando andare un grido di puro godimento mentre raggiungeva l’estasi.  
La donna non smise di stuzzicarla neppure quando Yuffie, stremata dall’orgasmo si era lasciata andare contro il suo corpo, la testa abbandonata nuovamente fra le cosce, desiderando invero che riprendesse ciò che aveva lasciato in sospeso poco prima. La voleva dannatamente: voleva sentire ancora la sua lingua esplorarla e accarezzarla, così come bramava quell’orgasmo come nient’altro al mondo e, egoisticamente, perché passato diverso tempo dall’ultima volta.  
Smise di leccarla solamente quando fu la ragazza a riprendere e, diamine, non capiva come fosse possibile ma quella lieve vena di insicurezza che l’aveva accompagnata fino a quel momento sembrava svanita, lasciando il posto a una Yuffie forse più consapevole. Di questo passo non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che l’ex generale si lasciasse andare al piacere gridando il nome della propria regina come una ragazzina inesperta, ma come cazzo poteva fare se quella mocciosa le era entrata talmente sotto pelle da farle a pezzi la razionalità?  
Le dita di Victoria premettero sulle natiche sode dell’altra, artigliando la pelle candida con le unghie e sorridendo quando questa si lasciò sfuggire un gemito che ricordava una sorta di ruggito. Sorriso che durò qualcosa come un istante visto che le labbra si distorsero in una smorfia guidata dal godimento che le labbra bollenti della ragazza le stavano regalando e porca miseria, inesperienza o meno, quella stronza sembrava imparare in fretta.  
Qualcosa le disse che Yuffie nel saperla così presa ci aveva preso gusto, tramutando quel momento in una specie di piccola vendetta, cosa che l’Hound Dog pareva apprezzare non poco: da sempre, per quanto all’esterno sembrasse sempre tutta d’un pezzo e granitica, non disdegnava affatto che il partner — la partner, in questo caso — prendesse le redini e gestisse quel gioco fatto di perverse piccole punizioni, sottomettendola.

La ninja, continuando a succhiare il clitoride con decisione, inserì due dita dentro di lei in maniera rude, esattamente come rude divenne il movimento di esse, rendendo però quel momento un dolce supplizio al quale la donna non riuscì a resistere ancora a lungo; con un rantolo strozzato Victoria cavalcò l’orgasmo e irrigidendosi tutta in un primo istante, si lasciò poi andare del tutto facendo cadere le braccia ai lati del corpo e stringendo con forza le candide lenzuola che avevano accolto il loro amplesso.  
Non vide Yuffie separarsi dalle sue cosce, ma la sentì muoversi per andare a sdraiarsi accanto a lei e aggrapparsi al suo corpo ancora tremante: percepì le braccia della ragazza avvolgerle la vita e riaprì gli occhi solamente quando l’altra poggiò il viso contro la sua spalla, lasciando che i capelli corti le solleticassero la pelle.

« Che diamine è appena successo? » si lasciò sfuggire Yuffie con una vocetta flebile, così diversa da come le si rivolgeva di solito, tanto che Victoria ebbe il timore si fosse pentita — e non si sarebbe neppure stupita considerando che aveva appena tradito il suo ragazzo o quel che diamine era Reno per lei. Onestamente non lo aveva mai capito davvero.

« Siamo già al senso di colpa, Queen? » le chiese la donna sarcastica, nonostante dentro di sé aveva avuto la sensazione di ricevere una coltellata. Perché poi sentirsi così? Qualsiasi dolore era giusto se a provocarglielo era Yuffie e allora… perché si sentiva in quel modo?

« No. Davvero, non… non mi sento in colpa. » gracchiò lei, sollevandosi lentamente per mettersi seduta e fissare l’altra con titubanza, seguita poi da Victoria che fece la stessa cosa.

« Allora ti sei resa conto che scopare con una donna non fa per te? » domandò ancora, sondando lo sguardo indecifrabile della ragazza che a quella domanda sgranò gli occhi incredula.

« Ti sembra per caso che non abbia apprezzato? Insomma, credevo ti fosse chiaro che è stato più che ok e anzi, addirittura ben più che ok rispetto alle mie aspettative! » sbottò quasi offesa ritrovando il suo solito modo di fare da testa di cazzo. « È solo che… » 

« …che, cosa? » incalzò l’Hound Dog, sollevando una mano con cui andò ad afferrarle una ciocca di capelli per poi farla scivolare dietro all’orecchio dell’altra con fare inaspettatamente dolce. « Cosa c’è che non ti torna, Yuffie? » 

La ninja rimase in silenzio qualche istante lunghissimo, probabilmente in cerca delle parole giuste o, ancor più probabile, nel tentativo di mandare l’orgoglio a fare in culo. 

« Voglio che mi dici una cosa, Victoria. » perché sentirsi chiamare per nome da lei le pareva sempre il preludio di una tempesta? E perché, soprattutto, le sembrava anche la cosa più piacevole del mondo? « Quello che è appena successo rientra nei tuoi doveri? Intendo, lo hai fatto solo perché ti senti in dovere nei miei confronti o…? » 

« Mi stai davvero dicendo che credi che questa scopata sia una conseguenza del ruolo che ricopro? » le domandò Victoria con aria tra lo sconvolto e l’incazzato. « Non c’è mai stata una sola volta in cui io sia andata a letto con qualcuno solo perché questo era il mio capo. Mettitelo in testa, ragazzina. » 

Senza volerlo il discorso aveva finito per comprendere anche Rufus e Yuffie lo aveva capito perfettamente, per questo motivo si era sentita punta sul vivo: cazzo, sempre in mezzo stava quello spocchioso!  
Solo che quella volta era diverso, perché tirarlo nel discorso era l’ultima cosa che voleva proprio perché era consapevole quanto quel tipo fosse una sorta di punto debole per Victoria e diamine, non era sua intenzione ferirla, soprattutto perché quella domanda era sorta solo ed esclusivamente per il motivo che aveva il terrore di essere stata in più per quella donna che avrebbe dovuto odiare e che invece aveva scoperto di amare senza possibilità di evitarlo.  
Fin dal momento in cui l’aveva vista la prima volta era stata folgorata: se in un primo istante — e nei seguenti anni a venire — l’aveva ricordata con disprezzo e pensata con l’intento di arrecarle un dolore come e più grande di quello che l’aveva costretta a provare da bambina, quando l’aveva ritrovata e ci aveva speso del tempo insieme, aveva capito che quell’ossessione era mutata in qualcosa di inaspettato e tanto, troppo più profondo e positivo. Anche se quel sentimento all’apparenza piacevole era allo stesso modo portatore di dolore, perché per lei Victoria era sempre, dannatamente, dieci spanne sopra e l’idea di non poterla mai e poi mai raggiungere aveva sempre fatto male. In quale universo una donna fatta e finita come Victoria Glastonbury poteva degnare di considerazione una ragazzina che giocava a fare la regina del Wutai? Era proprio questo ciò che più di tutto la faceva incazzare: la consapevolezza di non poter mai averla.

« Io non credo un bel niente, altrimenti non ti avrei fatto una domanda tanto idiota. » sbottò, scostando il viso da quelle dita che parevano bruciare a contatto con la propria pelle. « Ti sto solo chiedendo cos’è significato per te, perché per quanto mi riguarda ha significato molto più di quanto anche io stessa credessi. » 

Lentamente si alzò dal materasso per andare a recuperare lo yukata che, altrettanto lentamente, tornò ad indossare, senza più osare incrociare lo sguardo della donna per il timore di non riuscire a esternare ciò che provava se solo lo avesse fatto.

« Per anni ti illudi di odiare con tutte le tue forze una persona, perché questa ti ha fondamentalmente portato via tutto ciò che avevi di più caro, facendo sprofondare il tuo paese nella merda più assoluta e poi… scopri che tutto questo era una cazzo di illusione.  
Ddddio, sarebbe stato davvero più semplice continuare ad odiarti e volerti morta e invece, mi rendo conto che non era ciò che desideravo di più. Mi sono accorta che ciò che volevo davvero era giocare sul tuo senso di colpa del cazzo perché era l’unico modo per tenerti accanto a me e non solo per dello stupido sesso, perché vedi, anche dopo averlo ottenuto — dopo aver ottenuto il più bel sesso della storia — ho capito che non è abbastanza e sai per quale motivo non lo è, brutta stronza? » 

Solo in quel momento tornò ad inchiodare gli occhi in quelli di una Victoria incredula e silenziosa, incapace di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa a quella che era un’esternazione che mai avrebbe pensato di sentir uscire dalla bocca di Yuffie.

« Perché tengo a te più di quanto io tenga a qualsiasi altra persona e cazzo, mi preoccupo di ciò che pensi e se questa… cosa non sia per te un motivo in più per scappare a gambe levate da una mocciosa viziata ed egoista come me.  
Ti ho chiesto se non ti fossi sentita costretta perché non voglio che tu ti senta costretta, ti è chiaro? Non mi va che tu mi abbia assecondato solo per espiare le tue colpe quando in realtà vorresti essere a Junon. E no, non c’entra la scopata, ma sto parlando di qualcosa di ben più grande. » 

Era mai esistito qualcuno che si fosse preoccupato per ciò che provasse lei? A memoria, se andava indietro con i ricordi, non le sembrava proprio e per assurdo a farlo era proprio la persona che la faceva sempre sentire tanto piccola a causa del senso di colpa che provava per lei e per il suo popolo a causa di quella che era stata un tempo e da cui non riusciva a staccarsi del tutto.  
Victoria Glastonbury, ex-generale SOLDIER, colei che aveva passato una vita a ingurgitare la peggio merda nel tentativo di affossarsi con le sue stesse mani senza trovare il coraggio di farla finita una volta per tutte e che, guarda caso, l’unica volta che ci aveva tentato era stata fermata dalla stessa ragazzina che l’aveva distratta infilandole dieci metri di lingua in bocca tempo prima.  
Se non defungeva in quel momento a causa di quella dichiarazione in piena regola era seriamente destinata a campare per sempre.

« Te lo ripeto, non mi sono sentita costretta e anzi, sarebbe esattamente quello il caso in cui scapperei a gambe levate. » sussurrò, alzandosi a sua volta dal letto e raggiungendo la ragazza, soffermandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza da lei. « Tu devi capire una cosa Yuffie: è vero che nei tuoi confronti mi sento in colpa ed è vero anche che se sono qui a Wutai è perché sento di essere in debito con te in qualche modo, ma allo stesso tempo ci sono perché lo voglio.  
Espiare i miei peccati è uno degli obiettivi, ma c’è una parte di me che resta perché lo desidera ed è quella stessa parte di me che si è convinta a lasciarsi andare poco fa: per assurdo, mi frenavo a causa del senso di colpa, ma quello che il cuore voleva era esattamente questo.  
Io non sono mai stata brava con i sentimenti e credimi, faccio schifo a capire me stessa e ciò che gira nel mio cervello, ma una cosa la so… starti vicina e proteggerti è ciò che lenisce il marcio che ho dentro.  
Tu, Yuffie, mi fai sentire bene e starti accanto non è un’ossessione, ma un qualcosa che desidero davvero. Devo solamente imparare a capire che non è sbagliato lasciarmi andare a un sentimento tanto grande e soprattutto, devo imparare a scinderlo dal senso di colpa. » 

« Quindi… resti? E Fussy non si metterà a piangere? » chiese Yuffie, facendo sollevare gli occhi al cielo alla donna. 

« Se Fussy sapesse quante volte lo nomini gongolerebbe e la cosa dubito ti farebbe piacere, mocciosa. » se ne uscì Victoria a quel punto, cercando di riportare un clima più disteso fra loro. La verità è che a Rufus sarebbe fregato cazzi se la ninja lo nominava tanto spesso, ma non era importante che lei lo sapesse. « Non è che sei tu ad avere una qualche pulsione nei suoi confronti? » 

« Manco morta, Cagnaccio! » saltò su lei, venendo poi fermata dal dire qualsiasi altra cosa da Victoria che, senza tanti complimenti le stampò un bacio sulle labbra che, pochi istanti dopo da casto divenne ben più intenso e profondo.

« Sarà bene, mocciosa. Ora, vogliamo tornare presentabili? Non so te, ma ho bisogno di una doccia e non mi farò problemi a usare la tua vasca da un milione di guil. » le disse l’Hound Dog, togliendole senza tante cerimonie lo yukata di dosso mentre la sospingeva verso il bagno.

Avrebbero avuto ancora modo di affrontare argomenti seri, soprattuto nel tentativo di capire cosa sarebbe diventato quello strano rapporto che le legava e facendosi due domande riguardo al fatto che in quella tresca c’era un’altra persona da tenere in considerazione: nessuna delle due sapeva se Reno avrebbe gradito la cosa, sicuramente no e ci sarebbe stato da discutere, ma non era quello il momento e onestamente, né Yuffie né Victoria al momento parevano volersene preoccupare, dando priorità all’imminente bagno bollente.


End file.
